User blog:MasterGarmadon102/The Beginnings (My Verison)
The beginnings of Ninjago and the theories around the First Spinjitzu Master are all just confusing, some of which make no sense to me. But here is my own theory, based off what I understand, with some additional creativity so that it fits in my canon: The First Spinjitzu Master was born to an unknown Oni parent and an unknown Dragon parent, in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Though his true name is lost in time, it is said they named the boy Akimoto, meaning "he who triumphs".It's believed that in both Oni and Dragon culture, there are no such things as last names, meaning that Akimoto did not have one himself. Both adored Akimoto and were highly protective of him. When the other Oni and Dragons found out about him, they wanted him to join their side to fight against their archenemy. At a young age, Akimoto discovered his powers of Creation and Destruction, and was easily able to balance out these essences. With this, he created the art of Spinjitzu, thus earning him the name of 'The First Spinjitzu Master'. The Oni and Dragons were shocked, but this only gave them more reason to make him join a side. In an attempt to protect Akimoto, his parents died, leaving him angry and heartbroken. He grew sick and tired of the constant fighting between the Oni and Dragons, so he teamed up with the Firstbourne, the mother of all Dragons, to help him escape the First Realm. They did so successfully, and Akimoto used his powers of Creation to make the realm that became Ninjago... It was there he forged the Golden Weapons alongside Firstbourne, to help Akimoto shape Ninjago into what he desired. Eventually Firstbourne and Akimoto parted ways, but shortly after, the Oni found a way into Ninjago to try to get Akimoto on their side, or kill him. Akimoto and the Oni clashed, until Akimoto eventually was victorious, with the help of Mistaké and a few other Oni. Akimoto, while he was happy with what he had created, he felt as if something was missing - intelligent, sentient life. He used his abilities to create humans, beings that looked just like him, minus the Oni and Dragon blood. Another problem soon arose, this time coming from the balance - a deity called The Overlord. He and Akimoto fought for many centuries, neither of them gaining an advantage, until Akimoto split Ninjago in two, the Light and Dark Islands. The Dark Island drifted away and sank into the ocean, putting the Overlord to rest along with his stone army. Akimoto was starting to grow frail over the next few thousand years, and he knew his time to go would come. He fell in love with a human girl, who he married and had two sons with, the eldest named Garmadon, the youngest named Wu, who he also passed down his abilities to. Akimoto's wife eventually passed away, a while before Akimoto himself was to pass on... Akimoto sealed himself and the Realm Crystal, one of his finest creations, away in a tomb under the ocean, where he died peacefully in his sleep... His legacy, although shrouded in myth and lost to time, remains one of the most famous in Ninjago history. So... There you have it... A few things: *Garmadon is NOT the First Spinjitzu Master's last name. It is the name of his son, Garmadon. *The FSM and his sons do not have last names. *Misako, who Garmadon married, would've inherited his name as her last name, hence why their son Lloyd's last name is Garmadon. *If Wu was a marry someone (quite possibly Rumina in my canon), their last name would become 'Wu'. Their children would also possess the last name. Category:Blog posts